


Running To Stand Still

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie wanted to do something to help the war efforts. Marcus just wants her to stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running To Stand Still

Katie shivered as she hid in the alley, not sure where she could go. All of the usual hiding places were out of the question, and the war was still in full swing. There were rumors that Harry Potter was dead, though she couldn't believe that. He had to be alive. Otherwise, this misery that had overtaken the wizarding world would be permanent. Katie pulled her cloak tighter around herself and wished that she had managed to grab something a bit more appropriate for the weather before she ran. At least she still had her wand.

She huddled tighter into herself when the shadows grew longer. She could hear voices at the end of the alley, and her hiding spot behind the garbage bins wasn't a very good one. It wasn't the sort of place that people would expect to find her, but that didn't mean very much these days.

"You take that direction," she heard a rough voice say clearly. "I'll check these parts. I'm sure if there's anything to find, we'll find it."

Pressing her lips together, Katie managed to keep herself from shivering too hard. She didn't want to make any noise, but the footsteps came closer and closer. Just when she thought she would be caught, there was the sound of air rushing past and then a dull thud. Cracking her eyes open, she saw the glassy eyes of a man a few feet away staring at her. Beside him was a figure checking that he was dead.

Katie looked up into the eyes of Marcus Flint, and she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"I thought you said you'd stopped working as an informant," he said quietly, moving to her side.

"I thought you said you wouldn't help me," Katie replied in a shaky voice. She accepted his help in standing and was engulfed in his arms. "Marcus," she whispered, clinging to him.

"I almost wasn't here," he said, voice rough with emotion. "You need to stop."

"I can't," she whispered, shaking her head. "There's so much that still needs to be done..."

"Why does it have to be _you?"_ he asked, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. "Why can't it be someone else?"

"Because no one ever believes a little girl like me can make a difference," Katie said, bitterness in her tone. "They think I'm still broken, I'm still useless, still someone they can push around. I need to know that it's not true."

"It's not," Marcus insisted. He ran his fingers across her cheeks and lower lip. "Come home with me, Katie. At least for a little while. If you have to leave again, we'll deal with it then."

Nodding, Katie wrapped her arms around him and let him apparate them back to his flat. She'd been there twice before, each time after he had rescued her from some debacle. It was getting to be something of a habit, but it was a pleasant one, all things considered. Katie wasn't willing to let him go.

He drew a bath for her, and Katie stripped off the torn clothing and thin cloak she was wearing. It hadn't occurred to her to be shy or hide herself from his gaze. Marcus looked at her hungrily; it had been nearly two months since he had last seen her.

Their mouths crashed together in a tangle of lips and tongues and teeth, all desperation and loneliness and lust. Marcus ran his hands down her back and then touched her breasts, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Katie moaned and leaned into his touch, her hands moving to remove his clothing. He helped yank off his shirt and trousers, then picked her up in his arms and brought her to the bath. He stepped into the tub with her, then lowered himself on top of her carefully. It was warm all around them, and they traced the lines and curves of each others' bodies as their mouths melded together. Katie let out a sigh of relief when Marcus slid his length into her, one of his hands on her hip and the other braced against the side of the tub. She locked her ankles around his waist and traced the muscles of his back beneath her fingertips. She had missed this, had forgotten how good his touch could be.

Marcus moved slowly and deliberately, advance and retreat, filling her and then sliding almost all the way out to tease her. "Faster," she pleaded, tightening her legs around his waist. "More, Marcus, please..."

He kissed her jaw and thrust harder. "Merlin, Katie," he growled as she tightened around him. He groaned and moved faster. It had been too long since they had last been together, and there was no one else he wanted. "You can't leave again. You can't."

She wanted to promise him that, she really did. But she came with a cry and couldn't answer as she nearly convulsed beneath him. Marcus arched his back, eyes shut tight as his own orgasm washed over him. He carefully collapsed on top of her, his weight pinning her to the tub. "Katie," he whispered when he could speak again, pushing her damp hair from her face.

Katie turned to him, a lie on her lips, but it died at the look in his eyes. He wanted her to stay so badly, but he wouldn't beg her to. As much as he didn't understand her constant need to prove herself in this war, he wouldn't hold her back if that was what she really wanted. He deserved better than a ghost slipping in and out of his bed. "Is there any other way, then?" she asked quietly, cupping his face with one hand. "Can I still help the Resistance and stay safe?"

"We can figure it out if you want to," he answered.

"I do," she said, meaning it. The truth shone in her eyes, and Marcus relaxed above her. "We'll figure it out."


End file.
